1. Field
Various features pertain to wireless communication systems. At least one feature pertains to a system and method for facilitating the power conservation in client terminals by using a scalable partitioned proxy server to receive and forward paging messages to a client terminal via a secondary communication interface when the client terminal shuts off its primary communication interface.
2. Background
Client terminals, such as laptop computers, personal digital assistant devices, mobile or cellular phones, or any other device with a processor, that communicate with other devices through wireless signals are becoming increasingly popular. Client terminals are typically battery-powered and the amount of power a battery can provide is limited. With consumers using powerful applications that run on the client terminals, particularly entertainment media and imaging applications, conserving battery power is important.
Client terminals may operate in one of several modes, including an “active” mode and an “idle” mode. In active mode, client terminals may actively exchange data with one or more access points (e.g., base stations, Node B, femto cell, etc.) in a wireless communication system, e.g., voice or data calls or sessions. In idle mode, the client terminal may monitor control channels, such as the paging channel (PCH) for paging messages. Such paging messages may include messages that alert the client terminal to the occurrence of an incoming call and control/overhead messages that carry system information and other information for the client terminal. In the idle mode, conventional client terminals may consume a significant amount of power to sustain circuitry needed to monitor a paging channel. That is, the client terminal may periodically turn its receiver On to listen for paging messages over its paging channel. Such cycling of the receiver results in significant power consumption. For example, in a communication device that is compliant with Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) (including Wideband Code Division Multiple Access (W-CDMA)) and/or Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM) standards, current consumption in idle mode may be as high as few milli-amperes (mA) as a result of cycling the receiver On and Off.
As a result of this current consumption, the available battery power of the client terminal decreases, shortening the standby time between battery recharges and the talk time when a call is placed or received.
Therefore, there is a need for a solution that reduces power consumption of a client terminal while it is in idle mode.